Satan's spawn
by ketura
Summary: 10 yrs after oro died they thought that they could live in peace. but what happens when sakura returns from a mission with new found gift that not even she knew how to control but must use in order to kill a murderer who was out on a killing spree. sasusa
1. Chapter 1: Change

I have deleted black dragon because its plot was actually made with orochimaru still alive and since we all know that he's already dead according to the manga…then therefore I conclude black dragon is useless and officially of no value anymore. So here I am making another one hoping that this story will go somewhere. This will be AU. The setting and characters will be the same but the entire story will be based ten years after Sakura and Sasuke met again. I don't really know how the manga will end whether the two of them will end up together or if Sasuke will die which I think will have much of a possibility (that was just my hunch so don't go throwing flames now) but who cares anyway this is my story.

**Also, please be informed that this is my second attempt to a multi-chap story since the first one failed (sweatdrops) so i would like to apologize in advance if you happen to come across a lot of errors or if for the first few chapters it would seem as if the plot isn't quite pleasing because I am still trying to get the hang of it and I am still trying to work my way through this story. So I would gladly appreciate it if you try to be a little bit gentle in trying to do a constructive criticism of this story. Thank you in advance.**

Disclaimer: i don't own Naurto

* * *

Chapter 1: Change

"_The hardest wounds to heal are not what you see…but it's what you cannot see" anonymous_

_**Fallen angels at my feet**_

_**Whispered voices at my ear**_

_**Everywhere there's death before my eyes**_

_**Lying next to me I fear**_

**_It beckons me_**

**_But should I give in?_**

****

It was raining hard outside basking the dry lands with silvery liquid quenching its thirst. Flowers bloomed as if feasting on the small drops of honey dew from the grayish sky. This kind of weather would usually dampen anyone's moods but not for her. She had always treasured it and for the most part…loved it.

She didn't really know when it started and didn't really care to think as to why or when or whatever those silly questions are but for her, she refrained from asking such frivolous questions. Probably because she didn't really want to know what the answers are or will be for that matter.

So now she found herself standing in front of the huge window a soft smile lurking on her full lips as she allowed her gaze to travel from here to there enjoying the vibrant colors of nature's bounty, the earthy smell that comes along with rain and just about anything simple but yet so beautiful.

She heard it even before she saw it. There was a soft ruffle of silk clothing even if the person bearing it was moving with enough stealth to muffle the sound. She raised ocean green eyes and saw the person's reflection on the window.

"You're still up? You should be in bed", came the soft voice from the doorway.

Sakura turned sideways to look at the tall woman with long shiny blonde hair that was pulled together into a ponytail enough to reveal a beautiful face with alert sky blue eyes. Eyes that was full of concern and gentle friendliness.

"its okay, Ino. I think I would go demented if I have to stay another hour in that bed", she replied pointing her thumb towards the said bed that was rumpled and unmade indicating that it had been occupied just earlier.

Ino looked at her with a soft apologetic smile on her lips enhancing her beauty. Even if she were forlorn or acting like a banshee—which by the way usually happens most of the time, still this woman had the appeal enough to turn heads both young and old when she walks.

"You sure 'bout that?" she asked still not willing to give up that easily although they both know that it was futile.

"Yes, I'm definitely sure", she replied her voice strong with dead finality. She saw the other woman shrug her shoulder as she dismissed the whole thing not willing to make a debate out of Sakura's predicament.

"Very well, suit your self then. Although I would not like the idea of telling Tsunade shishuo that you've been up and about already. Is there anything that you need?" the immediate change of the subject of their conversation didn't surprise Sakura anymore for Ino has always been known to be flippant throwing questions at you, sometimes answering them before you were even given the chance to do so.

Well, that's Ino for you. But she really didn't think to complain for when the need arises, the blonde could use her sassy mouth to bore the enemy or anyone that she had no wish to converse with. **_That _**and that alone had always been to Ino's and sometimes to _her_ advantage.

An unsettling silence filled the air as both girls looked at each other. Blue eyes filled with questions desperate to be answered and green eyes that were empty and hollow that held so many secrets, shadowed by pain and yet unwilling to share one's sorrow…even unwilling to ask for help.

"Sakura…I…you know that I'm always here for you, don't you?" came Ino's fraught voice.

"Yes, Ino…I have always known. And for that I have always been in debt to you. But please do try to understand that there are just some things that are much better left unsaid," whatever it was, it was crystal clear that the beautiful pink-haired girl would never tell her.

Ino sighed heavily feeling as if at that moment she was Atlantis with the entire world on her shoulders. Still not giving up, she said the only thing that mattered to her the most.

"You'll tell me…in due time you will, Sakura—" and when Ino saw that Sakura was about to speak again she held up her right hand signaling the other girl to let her finish with whatever she wanted say "—that is not a plea but a command. And you will be wise to follow it, won't you?" she said with piercing blue eyes that mirrored her intentions.

"Yes of course", came Sakura's reply that was softly but hastily said to quickly end the conversation that she had no intention to go any further.

Again, there was but a few seconds of silence and Ino finally broke it when she informed her friend that she would be downstairs if ever she needed something.

Sakura watched at her friend's retreating back slowly allowing herself to slip in to another world where she alone can enter. She wanted to talk wanted, so much for someone to help her. She knew all along that it would come to this end and that she was somehow living her life now through borrowed time. But if she was to suffer, she could not allow anyone to go down with her.

She wanted help…but she could never have it. She was hopeless…to begin with. If they had been there earlier, they could have helped her. But now, she was already in too deep. She knew already that nothing and no one could save her. The moment _he_ turned around was the moment that changed her life. Changed it forever.

But she could never blame _him_ now, could she? He was just one of the reasons. To say that she loved him was a mockery of words. She was in love with love and not with him to begin with. Yes that was it…she didn't love him—or did she?

_**You love him**_

Sakura's eye went wide. She could feel her heart beat rising as if it was a bird trying to break free from its cage. Fear…such intense fear was choking her up…drowning her. And there was no one but her alone. No one to help her. Voices..she'd been hearing them for quite sometime now.

_**He hates you. **_

She tried, God knows she did try to block those voices, to pretend that she didn't hear anything. She tried to gather herself but they've won. They already won.

_**What's this Sakura? You're trying to ignore me? You know you can't hold on any longer. You're sanity's going haywire right now. Someday I'm going to get you.**_

_There it was again—those words. When will they stop? What are these words running into my head? Voices…so many voices…please leave me alone. _

**_But he never loved you. And no I will never leave you._**

_I know, God I know that already. You told me so many times when you stuck those needles into me. You don't have to tell me. So please leave me be…_

_**No…I'll never do that. Never. You're mine.**_

_I thought I've left you there. Naruto killed you. You're a beast…_

_**Yes I am, but so are you. He made you that. Turned you into one. Don't you just hate him? **_

_Stop! Please stop! I can't take it anymore! Go to hell!_

The voice only laughed. Evil laugh with such malice and mockery that she wished with all her life that she could see who it was so that she could squeeze the air out of him. But she was all alone. No one was there…not a single soul. Was she going insane?

She couldn't talk, couldn't even speak. It was as if invisible vise-like fingers were crushing her throat cutting her life support. Cold…her heart felt cold too. Not just that but even her entire being. Her eyes were wide with fear and desperation as she tried to fill her lungs with air. She never knew that even trying to breathe could be these hard.

Her pupils were dilated now as she held on for dear life. Her knuckles turned white as she grasped the window sill but her legs felt weak and eventually they gave way beneath her. She was a medic-nin and nobody knew her body with such familiarity other than her and she knew…God she knew that at that moment on, she was knocking on death's door.

_**That's it bitch. You're telling me to go to hell, right? Sure I will. But then I would have to bring you with me!**_

And as if to prove its point Sakura felt her heart bit rise, her lungs going stiff and her body refusing to listen to her as if it has a mind of its own. She was on the floor now writhing as if she was in pain. She screamed but no words came out. _Ino! Ino help me! Somebody! Anybody!_ Her eyes were dazed now seemingly unfocused, but not for long. She suddenly went still and then finally, she gave in to the cold arms of infinite blackness.

* * *

Ino sighed heavily. She was sitting on one of the chairs from the terrace of her room watching the heavy rain pour down. Night has come but still there was no sign of the weather ever changing. It seemed as though it was far more willing to potentiate her grief than on stopping its ruthless downpour.

She closed her eyes and again all she could see was Sakura's pale face and her eyes, those eyes that used to sparkle with so much life and merriment. Now it was dull…lifeless. As if something deep down inside of her died. It has been three months since she came back from her mission in the Sand village but they were more surprised than they could ever imagine when she came back.

They had noticed it little by little. So subtle was the change but it was there. She rarely talked unless there was a need. She rarely smiled but when she does, it never reached her eyes nor does it brighten her face like it used to do. Her smile was even different and it was what that had broke her heart the most.

Sure Sakura was still the sweet girl that she used to know but it was never genuine anymore. It was forced, faked…just like her smile. She had wondered for so long what had happened. It must have been something because not even her team knew. The only person who knew was Tsunade-sama, Gaara-sama Kazekage of the Sand village and Naruto.

Of course Naruto had every right to know. He's the Hokage now, isn't he? Sometimes she could see Naruto-dono looking at Sakura with guilty and sad eyes, as if he had done something terrible to her. But Sakura would only brush it off and smile at him ruffling his tossled blonde hair and call him stupid as if they were still kids.

But he knew…they all knew. Sakura was just pretending that everything was alright. But she could see, sometimes she could see Sakura hurting inside. Dieing slowly, falling like the cherry blossoms when they bloom the most. But Sakura would only fade into nothingness.

_Was she tortured? Raped?_ Questions…so many questions came into her mind, confusing her even sometimes making her angry but no. No one dared to ask Sakura and Tsunade had made it a point that no one was to ask Sakura. Rumor has it that she may have met the avenger but that particular rumor never lived for a day or two. Because for the most part of it, it was seemingly too impossible to be true.

_Sakura, what happened? Why have_ _you changed so much?_


	2. Chapter 2: Discovered

Hello. As I say, this is an AU so things might be very different. Sakura is different here and I'm still debating with myself whether the characters should have powers or something just like in the anime but as far as I'm concerned there wouldn't be any battle yet.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would have been dead a long time ago. (smiles evily)

* * *

Chapter 2: Discovered

"_Death only delays the inevitable"_

It had been almost a month after the incident of Sakura suddenly loosing consciousness happened but it was as if it never occurred for the said person was busily striding towards the steel doors occasionally answering a few questions about what to do and the whatnot's that needed her medical attention.

"Sakura, how long have you been staying here?"

Sakura suddenly stopped and guiltily turned around to face and angry Tsunade with her hands on her hips.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to overdo you're work? Jesus woman are you trying to kill yourself?" her voice that started out as something soft and gentle was slowly rising in volume and Sakura inwardly cringed _Uh-oh. Damn!_

"Uhm…well…" _well stammering is definitely not good Sakura! _She scolded herself.

"I'm, waiting," Tsunade said tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Okay, okay fine. You win. Here…" Sakura handed her the steel clipboard she'd been holding and hastily shrugged off her white coat. There was no way she was ever gonna win a debate from an angry Tsunade shooting daggers at her now.

"…I was just hoping to spend a few more times here in the hospital. It gets so boring and lonely when you're all alone at home, you know?" she said chirpily trying to soothe an angry Tsunade—although she knew that the older woman's anger was only superficial.

Tsunade sighed heavily and reached for the board that the young medic handed her. "I know and I'm sorry. But I could not allow you to go through another relapse. You know that, don't you?" her voice was kinder now, inquiring.

A sad smile grazed Sakura's beautiful pale face. "I know. And I'm sorry for worrying you".

Tsunade allowed her honey colored eyes to look at Sakura. Her face may still be pale but it was slowly gaining its rightful complexion. Her once painfully reed thin physique was slowly beginning to be more pleasing to the eye. She was actually starting to gain weight. This were sure signs of improvement and she would die before she allow another one of those terrifying spells that the strawberry haired girl had to go through happen again.

"Well, come to think of it, I heard the girls talking that they were trying to invite you for a night out. Why don't you go and have some fun?" the older woman asked.

"Yup! I'm definitely going. Wouldn't miss that for the whole world!" Sakura replied cheerfully her once flat green eyes now dancing with merriment.

Tsunade sighed in relief. _God help this girl_—she said a silent prayer hoping against hope that her changes would definitely be more progressive.

"Well then have fun, you guys," she said waving a hand before she walked away.

* * *

"Well this is a surprise. It sure is nice to see you out sometimes, Sakura," Shikamaru greeted as he sat down on one of the chairs from across them.

"Sure is", Sakura replied sipping from the orange juice that she had ordered.

He was right. She did miss this. She forgot how good it feels to just let go and enjoy everything around her. After what happened to her, she didn't actually think she could survive through that hell again but thanks to her friends, she did.

She looked at them now so happily enjoying each others company. Ino and Shikamaru were playing truth or dare by out drinking themselves, while Neji and Tenten were having a serious conversation—whatever it was. Come to think of it, she would never have expected for Neji to come let alone set foot on the bar with them. She would have expected him to turn his nose in disdain, make a snide remark or two and demand from his sparring partner his every right to practice.

"Sakura,"

"Yes?" Sakura turned to look at Ino who was in the midst of drinking from her glass.

"Just tell me whenever you want to get home, okay? We'll leave whenever you feel like it", she said reassuringly.

"Okay," she replied.

* * *

Sakura gave herself another hour to enjoy the scenery around her but when the noise started to get too loud and when the smoke from the cigarette that swirled inside the establishment permeated her nostrils, it suddenly brought her back to a different world. She tried to hold onto anything that was familiar to bring back her sanity but the memories were forcing to come back. And then there were more new images.

Images, there were so many images. They were blurred, and she could hardly make out a face or two but she sees them. They were there, just out there but it was as if she was with them, she could hear them panting from running. She could hear their frantic heartbeats. **Fear**. One of them felt fear. And she felt it too. God, it was too frightening.

_Why are you running? What's going on?_

Ino immediately noticed the drastic change in Sakura. Sakura's smile was suddenly gone and her eyes held its distant look seeing right through her as if she was not there in front of her at all.

"Sakura? Sakura, what's going on?" the alcohol that clouded her head was immediately wiped out and all her senses had sharpened…honed like a knife. _Take care of her Ino. Whatever happens don't loose sight of her_. Tsunade's words came back ringing into her ears and she knew that right now, she was about to get answers that she had been asking for such a long time.

Shikamaru saw Ino's back suddenly straighten as she looked at Sakura who was across from the table. Something was going on. And he felt that it was not going to be good.

Sakura stood up so suddenly that the glass she was holding toppled over causing the other two people from their table to jump up. Neji's pearly eyes became alert. He would have asked Sakura what her problem was but when she saw the girl white as the mantle covering their table, her eyes glassy and unfocused; the acid barb on his tongue which he solely would want to inflict at her died.

"Wait! Sakura! Where the hell are you going?" Ino shouted when Sakura suddenly sprang and ran towards the doors.

"Shit!" Ino exclaimed beneath her breathe but she too ran after her departing friend.

_What the hell is wrong with you, Sakura? _Ino's thoughts were jammed and fearful but she would die before she allows herself to lose sight of Sakura.

"Ino! Damn!" Shikamaru quickly rammed his hand into his pocket pulled out some bills without even counting it and ran after the two females. Neji and Tenten were hot on his heels even though they were confused as they could ever be. Hell would freeze before they would allow those three to have all the actions.

_Run! Just run! Don't look back. Please don't!_

Sakura chanted the words over and over again. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks, her heart pounding and her chest hurting. She didn't care. She could see them now so clear as if she was watching a movie. She wanted to scream wanted so badly to scream for help but her voice would not come out.

So she had to run. She fought against the coldness that was trying to consume her body and she fought against the heavy weight of her legs that refused to move. But they had to. They must.

_**Help me! Please! He's coming!**_

"Who's coming? Where are you?" she was speaking to herself now and there were but a few stares from those who saw her running like a madman across the streets and into the woods but she didn't care.

_**Here. I'm here**_

"Where?!" she shouted as waves of frustrations that she had never felt before clamped around her heart.

_I can't help you if you won't tell me. Where? To where?_ She asked again but this time, she was doing the conversation in her thoughts. She was desperate now.

_**Look deeper. In the woods. HEEELP!**_

"No! It hurts!" she fell down when she heard the girl scream. Her head felt as if it was being hit by a huge rock. She clutched her head now, a keening sound of hurt lodged in her throat making her sound like a wounded animal.

She looked up but there was no one. The woods had an eerie incandescent glow making her see shadows but no one was actually there. Visions. _When will they stop? Is she going crazy? _And the voices, she heard them again. _What are they? Who are they?_ And then she saw it.

"Sakura! Sakura are you alright?!" came Ino's frantic questions. She might as well talk to no one for her questions fell into deaf ears. Sakura was in a daze now. As if she was in a trance.

"He's hitting her. Once, twice…blood. It's everywhere. No…don't do that. Please", she whimpered.

"Who's he? Who's hitting someone? Talk to us Sakura!" this time it was Tenten who was doing the frantic talking. She held Sakura on the shoulders and shook her.

"Don't! Don't touch her", Neji interfered. Tenten gave him a look that would have very well be asking him if he was crazy. But Neji only shook his head.

"She's seeing things. She's hearing voices. I think…someone's being hurt" he said.

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide with understanding. And he knew that there was not much time to waste.

"Where? Where are they Sakura? Tell us", he coaxed in a soothing voice.

"Woods. Here… There… They're at the Tree of Mercy. But he's not showing any. He's ripping her clothes off" her voice had suddenly grown child-like. She was rocking herself back and forth while humming a lullaby that they have never heard before. It was as if she was totally in a different world where she was the only one who existed.

"Oh shit. Neji let's go. Ino take care of Sakura and go home. Tenten we need back up tell the Hokage", Shikamaru barked out orders and the two men were gone in a second.

Ino turned to Sakura and knelt down to her level. "You're okay now. We're here. We'll be going home now. Let's go," she said as she put her arms around the distraught girl while Tenten helped her.

"Home? Yes, let's go home", Sakura repeated as if she was some demented person with echolalia.

"They'll catch him. Don't worry", Tenten assured.

Sakura's head suddenly whipped up upon hearing her friend's voice. Her eyes were still unfocused as if she was still inside her world but she was looking at Ino now and not at Tenten. Then she smiled. A cold eerie smile that sent shivers down Ino's spine.

"You're next".

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3: Insanity

**My sincerest apologies to all. You might have noticed that there was a time that I've been deleting and then reposting my stories. I am so sorry. I was just thinking if I should post it or something but was not really sure. When I looked at the reviews posted I have seen those who had tried to support me and I was really wondering that even though there were only a few of them, they did help me a lot. So if you felt mad or something I do apologize. I felt my story needed to be deleted because it did not follow anymore the story line in the manga and I felt that no one would be interested to read it anymore since it was too outdated already. But if there are still some of you who wished to have me post it again, feel free to email me. But if you don't want to its also okay. Thank's again, you guys.**

By the way, I would like to thank those who were quick and kind enough to leave a comment. Bless your souls! (Cherryblossom222, blackSMILES, AngelSakura645, R o x a s G o e s Q u a c k and Missymee-mee)

A thought to ponder for you guys:

**_"Some folks are wise...and some are otherwise"_**- Tobias Smollett

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own naruto

Legend:

**_Keturah_** – evil voice talking to Sakura in her head

_Keturah- _Sakura's thoughts or replying to someone through her mind (telepathy)

* * *

Chapter 3: Insanity

"_I'm frightened by what I see_

_And somehow I know that there's much more to come._

_I am immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by my tears_

_But I can never stop the pain even if I will it all away"_

"_You're next"_

A scream was caught in her throat and Ino suddenly bolted up from her sleep. Her breathing came between pants as she tried to fill her lungs with air. _Good God I think I'm going insane_. She thought as she hastily threw the covers and got up from bed. Glancing at the clock, she idly noted the time. It was 2:25 A.M. in the morning and she felt as if she had never even slept at all.

Who could sleep anyway, what with all the actions they've been through last night it would be a wonder if she could sleep let alone bat an eye. What was a person supposed to do when her close friend just suddenly blurted out in the blue that she was going to be next? Next to what? Next to die?

Ino could not suppress a shiver run down her spine. What about Sakura? How was she holding up? Ino let herself in to the bathroom turned on the shower and stood under the steaming heat allowing the lukewarm water strike her skin hoping to extricate the coldness that had seeped through her bones.

* * *

It was ten in the morning the next day and Sakura hastily ran up the steps towards the Hokage's building. Naruto must've decided to finally give her a mission. The thought alone gave her the thrill. It was the rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins when facing danger that she had missed so much. For a moment, she had suspisciously thought that he had no wish to trust her after her ineptitude in dealing with her last mission. Even though he would always tell her time and again that it was not her fault and that she was just at the wrong place and at the wrong time. Still...she could never forgive herself.

They said that she was reckless, was not afraid of death and that alone gave her the edge amongst the others. Being unafraid to face death allowed her to be the first in line while the others waited for her. At first they were apprehensive, even vehement with her chosen line of work but after a long time of failed attempts of persuasion, they finally realized how futile their efforts were.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized impishly.

"It's alright", Naruto replied with a warm smile that lit up his face as he signaled for Sakura to take a seat. This was their new Hokage and he deserved every bit of it. Naruto loved the village with all passion a man could give towards his lover, even better or so that was what she'd heard from the people.

"You must've wondered why I've called for you so suddenly", Naruto started slowly.

"Well, a bit. But is it because you've finally decided to give me a mission? I've waited for such a long time, you know" she replied with all the enthusiasm she could have while her eyes twinkled with delight as anticipation coursed through her veins.

Naruto looked at her for a second before suddenly becoming serious. And Sakura was apt to feel her friend's sudden silence and hesitation.

"What is it, Naruto?" she asked slowly suddenly aware of the tension in the air. Somehow, she had this unsettling feeling that it had to do with her and only her. No missions, no assignments…just her and the incident yesterday.

"Sakura, I will not beat around the bush. If I may be allowed to be forward, may I ask…how did you know that it was going to happen? Let alone know where to find them?" give it to Naurto to be direct.

Sakura sighed. She felt that somehow she'd been doing a lot of sighing within this week. "I can't keep it a secret any longer now, could I?" she asked although she knew what the answer would be.

Naruto gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Sakura. Not this time. Although I may try to pull some strings but I think it won't do right now. Three people found out about it. And to top it all, they aren't even just any ordinary jounin. The Head strategist of ANBU, captain of an ANBU team and the Chief of War Department that would be Shika-kun, Neji-kun and Tenten-chan.

I'm afraid they would need to know if we want this case to be closed and dealt with immediately. I'm sure that you're aware that there's a murderer somewhere out there on a killing spree. Right now, he had collected 15 women under his belt. I won't sit down and do nothing. Not if it has something to do with Konoha"

Naruto waited but it seemed as though Sakura was not about to cooperate. The last time he remembered her like this was when they demanded her to do a report when she arrived from her mission five months ago she had cracked and went wild like a demented woman. But he had no heart to put a straight jacket on her like a loonie nor treat her like one so they opted to sedate her.

Besides, he would not like to think of her as psychologically demented. Maybe unstable—but not insane.

"Come on Sakura, talk to us. Please" if he was about to be reduced to begging, so be it. He had lost his only bestfriend and he would be damned before he's going to loose her too.

"Us?" Sakura echoed. Naruto nodded and she turned around to see familiar faces around her.

"Oh hell." She finally said.

"We're here to listen Sakura. Please let us help you", came Hinata-sama's soft voice as she approached Naruto and stood beside from where he was seated. It was known around and to anyone that the Hokage had a soft spot for the indigo haired girl.

* * *

Its not that she didn't want help. Hell, she'd been needing it ever since she'd been like this. But would she be able relive hell again? It has always been those emotions that she could never handle. They have no idea of what she had to go through. Of the desperation she would always feel every time she had those **'spells'** (or so she would like to call it), or of the intense fear and bloodlust that she would have to face.

And when she could not control it anymore, it would always go berserk as if she too would feel the euphoria that the murderer always feels when he was about to kill, to hunt and prey upon helpless women. She was scared. Oh god she was so scared. What if she would forever loose herself and in the end she too would end up like him? Sakura berated herself again and again that maybe; just maybe it's about time.

She thought she could do it on her own but she was wrong. She could not handle it anymore. She would eventually crack; break and she had no wish to die. Not yet anyway when she had so much to do.

She was tittering on the edge between sanity and insanity she wouldn't be surprised if she wakes up one morning to find herself already in bedlam. Desperately trying to gather every little traces of sanity there was left within her, she braced herself for the waves of repulsion and fear that was about to meet her every time she tries to open up herself to those voices, illusions and sounds she would not dare or willingly witness.

Sakura finally closed her eyes and swallowed once, twice hoping to lull away the bile that was threatening to rise to her throat. It was coming with a vengeance and she grasped the arms of the chair as if it was a lifeline turning her knuckles white.

_**The truth always drives you into madness, doesn't it?**_

"I'm scared. I…I might loose myself. I can't control it", came her weak voice as she tried to slowly allow herself to listen to the voice that was mentally teasing her…destroying her.

_Catch me as I fall. Say you're here and it's all over now._

"That's why we're here. I will help including the other medic-nins that are gathered around you", Ino said softly. It hurt too damned much to see her bestfriend suffer.

Sakura tilted her head to the side as she considered it thoughtfully. Then she looked at Ino. Her green eyes pierced Ino's with cold detached emotions. Ino felt terror strike her heart. Her hand suddenly flew to her chest as she clutched the upper left portion where her heart was internally located.

"Ino", came Shikamaru's alarmed voice as his eyes found the blonde girl's face. It was ashen and screamed the word **fear **so alarmingly. He pressed a reassuring hand on the small of her back hoping that she could feel him lending her his strength.

"You can listen…but I don't want to talk…" Sakura's voice had suddenly gone several octaves deeper. Almost whispering and yet loud enough for them to hear. Just enough.

"What do you want to do?" Tsunade asked her body tensed as if ready to do battle with an invincible foe.

"I want you to see".

It was so fast that they didn't see it coming. They were not even prepared for it. Within a blink of an eye Sakura leapt from where she sat to stand infront of Ino. The blonde girl had no time to react. Sakura already had placed the palm of her right hand on Ino's forehead. Ino could only stare and watch. Sakura wasn't talking to them. She was all the while speaking to Ino.

"I want you to see…and then you can tell them"

Ino looked at Sakura's eyes. It was cold, bitter and bloodthirsty and it pulled her into infinite blackness.

* * *

Onyx eyes watched with feline stealth at the fragile, cherry-haired girl who seemed to have developed a divine fondness of having a split personality. One moment she was a burst of energy, full of genuine sweetness and innocence; the next, she might as well be Crazy Old Nick who came to visit from the gallows of hell.

He could hardly recognize her; almost different, entirely different. And when he sensed the change in her, that was when he saw red. He knew that aura too well. It was reeking with bloodlust and screamed of murder. Unbeknownst to him, his hands grew cold and tightened into a fist. _Just what the hell happened to her?_

_Catch me as I fall. Say you're here and it's all over now_.

He tensed then. Her voice, he was so sure it was her voice. He would have to be a fool then not to recognize the sound of that voice. It was the same voice that haunted his dreams even when he was at the brink of death. Soothing, lulling and held too many promises if only he would give himself a chance.

But this time, it was none of those. This time, it was panic stricken, desperate and hysterical. He closed his eyes trying to reach out to her through his mind the same way he knew that she had unconsciously reached out to him even though she didn't know he was there. But she was already gone. The moment she touched the blonde, he knew she had retreated somewhere within the recess of her mind. Hiding.

He would never forget the look on her face. It was as if the devil was back to haunt him.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4: Damaged

Hi everyone! I would like to thank those who were kind enough to post a review after they've read my story. Although I do make it a point to always try to reply to your messages, I would still like to thank you guys here. It always pleases me when I am reminded by those who had the heart to comment on my stories because for me, my stories would be nothing if it weren't for you people who would always cheer me about my work and would always encourage me to make the most out of it. So thank you so much to the following who had posted a review last 4/10/07:

**PinkxxxReaper, lacusclein4, justdroppinby, RoxasGoesQuack, Minakui, AngelSakura645, cherryblossom222 and flomzkie. **

_"The artist is nothing without the gift, but the gift is nothing without work." – Emile Zola _

**P.s:** I would also like to thank **WeLcOmE2PaRaDiSe** because she had helped me to come into terms with my problems un uploading this chapter. God i am so incompetent when it comes to glitches.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4: Damaged

_I tried to kill the pain _

_But only brought more again _

_Can you see me as I lay on the ground _

_Dying and pouring crimson with regret and betrayal? _

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming _

_Somehow I wonder, am I too lost to be saved?_

Everything was black. Wherever she turned, it was still black. No one was there and she could not even see a thing. She tried to move, afraid that she might not be able to. But when she felt her limbs able to do so, relief washed her. However, it did not last long.

She stopped when she heard it, once…twice and then there it was again. Whispered voices so soft that she could not comprehend their words and yet, she was scared. The voices weren't soothing nor was it comforting.

It was angry, gibberish almost disconcerting that out on instinct, Ino stepped back not wanting to move ahead or even see what was behind the black curtains. But something inside her prompted her to move. To move a muscle and lift a foot one step at a time.

And then she saw it, one by one shapes slowly and subtly formed.

_Images and colors materialized until she saw a woman obviously a kunoichi by the looks of her. She was lithely jumping from branch to branch looking so excited and happy. Ino could feel what the woman felt. She was happy, almost giddy and impatient to get home. _

_But then something happened. She was caught in a tangle of confusion when somebody from all sides attacked her. Weaponries of all sorts blasted and flew from here to there. It was, from the looks of it…mass destruction. And everything went black. _

_Then she saw the woman again. She was not bleeding heavily but one could see cuts and bruises from what she had endured earlier. She was blind folded and held captive placed in an infirmary that had been neglected and was used to lock up people who were wounded and yet untreated. _

_Outside, men argued and disputed on what to do with her. Obviously, she was caught in a war where she was not supposed to be a part of. Simply put, she was at the wrong place and at a wrong time. _

_However, they were not so kind as to just let her leave. They had been hiding from authority; they were an underground organization that no one—not even the Akatsuki or that ambitious good for nothing Snake sannin—has ever found it. So why should they treat her any differently? _

_Oh but they were in for a luck. You see, they had just found it that she was the renowned Haruno Sakura, the best medic-nin of Konoha who had been trained under the tutelage of the Slug Princess. She had strength that would have shamed Hercules' prowess. She had intelligence that far surpassed anyone at that time. So why let her leave? Why not use her? Besides, weren't they running short of female test subjects? _

_But she fought. Oh how she fought with all her strength and might that it had pissed them off. And the malicious beasts could not and would not let her get away with it that easily. They stuck needles after needles on her and injected medicines after medicines that probably had been too strong for Sakura to endure. _

_She screamed and screamed as her body convulsed, gave way and let go. Her pale and lanky body that had been deprived from food and nutrition stiffened while the balls of her eyes rolled back and before she let herself drown into unconsciousness, she threw out everything that she could have stored in her gut. And since there was none, the contents of the vomitus had been purely blood. _

Ino shut her eyes when she thought that the blood would reach her. She could still smell it; disgustingly stale and rusty. She could still see it even with her eyes shut close; blood so thick and fresh; so warm and viscous that she could not stop the shiver rocking through her entire body with repugnance.

Tears started to fall and she clamped her mouth shut when her hands flew to cover them as she tried to push back the breakfast that she had eaten earlier. _Oh God! Sakura, what had they done to you?_

_Sakura was still screaming while the people behind the glassed window tried to stabilize her through the mechanical buttons and computers that had obviously controlled her. Her vital signs were out of control and so did their test subject—Haruno Sakura. _

Ino tried to stifle out her screams but she could still hear it even if she clamped her hands on both her ears. And then the screaming stopped. But her breathing and even her heart were still labored. She could hear it; feel it and it scared the shit out of her as she anticipated for the next thing to happen.

This time the blood smell became stronger. Rich, salty-sweet…Ino's fingers locked and she went still as images sprang and shifted…dark and sickening images. She struggled to push them away, but they rushed over her in red tides and she was once again helpless to stop it.

_Blood oozed and trickled over her chest. Her back was scored with lash marks, while the coarse rope around her wrists had lacerated a deep channel through skin and muscle. Someone touched her face but she could not see him. He continued to touch her face with gentle fingertips, blocking a salty trickle of sweat from falling into her eyes. _

_Although he was fiendishly capable in the art of torture, he still did not fail to take pleasure in it. And he watched the young woman now through hooded eyes wondering if she would survive. She had been strong. She fought like a wild cat but because she had already been drugged and had no proper nourishment, her chakra reserves had been used by her own body's attempt to live and so it had been diminished to dangerously low levels. _

_"Isn't it enough? Haven't had enough?" came her weak voice. Still she had dared to talk. _

_"No. not enough. It is never enough" he replied. _

_"I've done nothing", she croaked and looked at him with hate in her eyes. Even at this point where one eye was too swollen enough to be opened she had dared to look at him with contempt. _

_"You're right. You've done nothing. If you could have done what you were expected to, you wouldn't have to be subjected into these monstrosities" he said his voice now becoming edgy and hard. _

_It was a lie, and they both knew it. She was supposed to be able to become stronger and in order to do so; they had subjected her into a series of experiments. Their organization's ambitions were to turn a human being into a weapon for mass destruction. They had thought that because she was strong and with her intelligence, she could've been of great benefit to their project. _

_But that wasn't just that because for him, it had always been personal. And they both knew why. _

_For a week Sakura had been subjected to daily sessions with him and other officials in which they would insist on letting her do a series of things that she couldn't possibly do. Everyday she would try her damnest just to drive them away and stop the torture. But every time she would fail and then that's when things go ugly. They would inflict pain just short to the limit that would kill her. _

_She was no longer human. She was only a suffering beast, waiting for the time to come when the misery ended and she could take her secrets and anguish to the grave. _

_He sighed and spoke to the others. "Bring the knout again". _

_"No," Sakura said, while a shudder racked her unclothed body. She couldn't stand the whip anymore, the sweltering crack of it ripping through her flesh until it reached bone…and all the time, questions buzzing in her ears. _

_"Will you give in to us now, Sakura? Will you give in to me" the irony was, she had stopped concerning herself with the matters of matrimony. All she cared about was her family and serving Konoha. _

_He pulled a hot poker from the pit of coals and held it close to Sakura's face. "Would you prefer this to the knout, my love?" he said mockingly. _

_The flare of heat made Sakura shiver violently. She nodded and let her head hang forward, sweat and tears dripping from her jaw. And when it finally touched her skin, Sakura screamed herself into oblivion. _

"Stop it, stop it, stop it…" Ino said again and again hoping that the words would reach Sakura wherever she was now. Her face was wet with tears and sweat; and her body was trembling like a leaf. She had always badgered Sakura to tell her what had happened but Sakura would never give in. Now she understood why.

And when she had finally seen it, she had thought she could endure it all. But she couldn't and she wished that someone would pull her back to reality because her sanity now was at stake. _To hell with it anyway_. She couldn't stand to see what they've done to her any longer.

* * *

"Godamnit! She's not breathing!" Shikamaru cursed as he held Ino. She was deathly pale now and he doesn't need to be a medic-nin to see the signs of a person who was hovering dangerously towards death—or near it.

Everyone scurried around now even Hinata who had been silently watching the entire interlude.

"Somebody wake them up. Now!" Naruto's voice loud and commanding reverberated in the huge room like whiplash.

Tsunade ran instantaneously towards Sakura who had been standing all along while looking at Ino with a sinister look in her eyes. But before Tsunade could do something with her she saw Sakura's eyes snapped although slightly dazed as if she was waking up from a stupor and locked with hers.

Similarly, Ino's eyes suddenly opened and with not a minute's hesitation obediently gave in to the urge to dutifully throw up right in front of Tenten who was bending down on her and splattering some into Shikamaru's shirt who was apt to play her shining white knight at that moment before she puked on him.

A colorful string of curses died in Shikamaru's shirt when he saw Ino retching and making that horrible sound of relieving one's contents. She was kneeling down with her hands braced either side of her on the floor with spittle dripping from the corner of her mouth to her chin and down to the flooring.

When finally there was nothing left she looked up in time to see a stunned Tenten, a confused Tsunade who was caught between going to her or checking on the demented Sakura who was eerily standing still.

"How was it?" came Sakura's voice.

Ino tensed when she heard Sakura. _How was it?_ The question was too sadistic and her eyes looked too cruel to be true. She didn't think she could stand another one of those out-of-the-body-experiences and so she inwardly racked her brain for solutions to her dilemma while trying to show a relaxed façade.

"Ghastly".

Sakura laughed. It was so satanic that even Neji felt himself suddenly turn cold while his stomach clenched with an unknown emotion that he had no wish to ponder.

Sakura took a step, and then another all the while never leaving her sight from Ino.

"We can help you, Sakura. You know we can. But you have to help us too", Ino placated.

_Somebody has to wake Sakura_. Deep down inside, Ino knew that Sakura was still hiding somewhere and that she had to pull **that** Sakura out.

"Help? I don't need it. I'm perfectly fine. I'm not crazy. That's what you're thinking, ins't it?! That's what all of you have been thinking! Right?!" she was going wild now. And as if out of desperation she ran towards Ino. But before she could reach her, Sakura felt a searing pain on her nape before she toppled down.

* * *

He bent over and scooped the cherry-haired woman into his arms. He looked at her still form and pale face. He could feel everyone's eyes trained on him now.

"What did you do?!" Tsunade's indignant voice sliced through the air breaking the silence.

"That wasn't Sakura. That was someone else", he replied calmly.

"You broke your cover, Sasuke", Naruto said before he let out a sigh of relief and slumped over the chair feeling as if his lifespan had just shortened.

His only response to the Hokage's remark was a smirk before turning his back and walked away towards the door. He paused and looked at Shizune silently telling the woman to lead the way.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5: Denial

**Sorry for the late update. I was out on a vacation. Thank's for all of your continuous support about the story even though if half of the population who read this story was totally spooked. But I am still glad that you find time to drop some reviews. Thank you so much also for your suggestions. It really helped me a lot! Again, thanks.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** i do not own naruto

* * *

Chapter 5: **Denial**

_**When the cold comes crashing down**_

_**And the fight had lost what it's about**_

_**I could tell that you'd left.**_

_**It's a shame what I've become**_

_**When I hurt the ones I love**_

_**But it's a place I cannot go anymore.**_

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose as exhaustion had taken its toll on him. He could feel a major migraine coming its way and he was helpless to it as he was to his predicament now. It had been days since Sakura had been stabilized, again. Somehow, he was tired of Sakura relapsing and how seemed to have some perverse pleasure in morphing from a banshee to a sweet and soft-spoken girl.

"So, what are you going to do now?" from across him, Naruto saw a raven-haired young man of the same age as he was reclining on a chair looking bored. But of course he knew his friend for such a long time that he could tell the man was just as tense as he was.

Naruto sighed and dropped his head on his hands that were propped on the table before answering the man.

"Hell, I'm still trying to get along with what Ino has told me. God! Sakura had been through hell, Sasuke. One could only know what else they've done to her there".

"Obviously she'd been tortured. Isn't that what Ino just said?" Sasuke replied matter-of-factly his tone far too detached and uncaring as if he was talking about the weather.

Naruto's body had suddenly gone cold upon hearing his friend. Anger seethed under his cool façade as he tried to digest and understand the meaning behind his words.

"You know what? I'll let that pass for the time being. If I wasn't the Hokage I could've well drawn you out right now, to hell with propriety", Naruto said his voice loosing its friendly warmth.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for", Sasuke apologized while having the audacity to look remorseful.

Sasuke wondered how Naruto changed from the devil-may-care attitude that he always bore since their youthful days to the far too serious and responsible man he was now. True it had always been Naruto's dream to become the future Hokage and Sasuke always had secretly mocked him never having the belief that he could do it.

But, here he was face to face with the newly appointed Hokage. It was said that he was to be feared even by the villages far and wide may they be hidden, alliance or foe. And albeit, he reluctantly felt proud that Naruto always was the kind of person who stood up on what he believed in and always did what he said.

He was uncanningly ruthless and thorough with his job but at the same time had always preserved his boyish love for life, friends and everything around him. He was still loud, but not too much. The way he took his job was something to behold.

"There's too much unsaid, Sasuke. Too many loop holes. Why women? What for? Who is he? Questions. Too damned many of them and yet we don't even know a thing about their so called organization", Naruto spoke breaking Sasuke's reverie.

"Does Shikamaru know about this? What did he say? It would be best to speak with him and start brainstorming", Sasuke replied.

"Yes he knew. Right now, he is trying to gather as much information there is to gather. So does Tsaunade-sama and Jiraiya", Naruto replied while he steepled his fingers as he leaned on the table his clear blue eyes glinting like cold steel.

"Tell me if I'm wrong but it seemed to me as if Sakura is out for Ino's blood. The way she always turned to the blonde when she decides to play psycho escapes me", Sasuke pointed out the thing that had always bothered him the moment he saw what has happened a few days ago and from what Tenten said with the incident in the forest.

"I'm not quite sure yet. But I have a feeling and its bothering me", he replied suddenly wishing that it wouldn't happen.

"I think I know what you mean", Sasuke said fearing the inevitable.

"Its just a hunch anyway so I would be glad if no one knows about this yet unless its proven, if you catch my drift", Naruto provided.

"Of course."

"So tell me, why did you decide to pretend that you were Sai?" Naruto didn't bother beating around the bush. He wanted answers and he'd be damned before he'd let this bastard get away with it.

Sasuke shrugged his broad shoulders as he nonchalantly stretched his long legs and crossed his ankles. "Oh for no reasons", he replied feigning boredom.

But he was never going to admit that he heard the rumors that there was something going on between Saukra and the emotionless royal-pain-in-the-ass even though both party didn't show any ounce of public affection for each other.

Still, he couldn't understand why it bothered him so he pretended that he was Sai when he came to Konoha to see what Sakura's reaction would be. Evidently, he didn't have the chance to show himself to Sakura.

It was just coincidental that when he came, most of the people from his childhood were also gathered around when Sakura decided to show them her world. Of course, it was like living a nightmare without having the chance of ever waking up.

Naruto arched a golden eyebrow. Of course he was expecting this. Sasuke would rather die and burn in hell than admit the truth. Too bad. It just so happened that he was also hell-bent of having Sasuke admit it.

"It seemed to me you finally had a brain, Naruto. How did you find out that it was me?" Sasuke asked being insulting intentionally.

Naruto reclined on his chair relaxing his back as he looked at Sasuke with a determined and wizened glint in his cerulean eyes. Of course he knew what Sasuke was aiming at. He intentionally insulted Naruto hoping to steer the conversation to another direction with Naruto feeling the need of protecting his ego and his so-called newly acquired intelligence according to Sasuke **but**, Naruto wasn't taking the bait.

Instead, Naruto smiled. A smile that meant he knew far too well why and _who_ the reason was but wouldn't say a damned thing unless Sasuke was willing to say it firsthand.

"Don't play games with me, Naruto. I'm far too old for that".

"Who says I was?" Naruto asked back to which Sasuke opted not to answer.

Suddenly, Naruto's smile, the kind that meant he was out to pry and tease was back with stunning force that Sasuke had to brace himself with what was to come.

"Enough of those chit chat. Why don't we talk about you?" Naruto changed the subject while he reclined on his chair.

An elegant eyebrow rose from the person across Naruto and Naurto could not help but smile slyly. Oh he was out for information and he was going to get it whatever the cost was.

"So tell me, why did you suddenly come back? Didn't you just told me years before after we put an end to **that** war that you weren't born to live in Konoha? So, what brought you here?"

"Are you driving me away now?" came Sasuke's acerbic reply.

"Now why would I do that?" Naruto was baiting him and Sasuke was far too smart to let him but he had missed the olden days when they had this kind of talk and he decided to give in to it. Just for now.

There was a short pause before Sasuke relaxed a smirk on his face that was far too familiar for the both of them.

Sasuke saw the sudden change in Naruto. A sad smile had crossed his face as looked on the portrait that was placed in front of him and Sasuke didn't need to look at it for him to know what it was. It was their picture when they were still twelve years old on a four man cell with Kakashi and Sakura.

"I wish she could see you now. I know she's the reason why you're back.", Naruto said softly his voice tinged with unhidden sadness.

Sasuke swallowed a lump in his throat while feeling uncomfortable. He felt an aching heaviness in his chest. It was the same feeling when he last saw Sakura and again when he carried her unconscious form in his arms after he unwillingly stuck her nape. And he pushed that feeling to the back of his mind having no intention to dissect it.

Of course he had no use for sentiments and recalling melancholic events for he hated them anyway. For him, they were always the source of weakness. He had seen many times and he himself had used that weakness against his own enemies. Didn't he do hideous things throughout his twenty-seven years by blackmailing? Hell, he had his fair share of killing innocent women if that was what it takes to break his enemy.

He used those weaknesses he had always seen from his opponent and if he felt no remorse then, he couldn't feel any remorse now. For him, it was inevitable and unavoidable for in this world, you have to do what you must do in order to survive and the weak never had any chance to do in the first place.

So why did he suddenly feel dirty right now? Why did he suddenly feel regretful with all he has done? He didn't know and he had no wish to find out. Of course it's probably because of how Naruto had learned this uncanny way of putting you in your place with just a few words in his mouth. Where did he learn that anyway?

"And then what? Throw herself at my feet?" he asked his voiced laced with forceful sarcasm that had Naruto's eye narrowing in disgust.

"Really Sasuke, you're still an ass. You've never outgrown you're egotistical habit of thinking that the world is evolving around you, haven't you?" and before Sasuke could give Naruto a piece of his mind Naruto cut him with an impatient wave of his hand deciding that he didn't want to find out the reason why the bastard had decided to come, well at least…for now.

"You best leave now; I want an audience with Tsunade and Jiraiya. Any minute now they're bound to arrive", he said dismissively forcing the hostility that had suddenly jumped out from nowhere to vaporize.

"As you wish", he retorted with the smirk back in his face while he bowed mockingly low.

Naruto's voice stopped him short when his hand turned the doorknob. "Welcome back, Sasuke" and he meant it. They both knew.

For once in the rarest moments, Sasuke's face broke into a genuine friendly smile one that was never allowed to grace his aristocratic face unless it was with his bestfriend (of course he would never admit that to Naruto).

"Thank you", he simply said before he let himself out.

* * *

She didn't really know what prompted her to come to this place, **this** god-forsaken place. She had then forced herself to forget about this place even though it was beautiful. She could feel the wind touching her face ever so gently and if she tried to lean over and look down, she was sure that she could see her reflection on the river below.

And even if she tried to close her eyes, she could still see herself and the rest of team 7. They were so young back then. They would constantly bicker and exchange stupid remarks but they had been the best of friends. But that was then and this is now. Now, there will never be a Team 7. It was all left here, a part of the bridge where they would always meet early in the morning. And just like that, it will only be a memory. Nostalgic…yet sweet.

* * *

The sound of dried leaves being crunched under the foot alarmingly brought Sakura back from her wandering thoughts. Her jaded eyes scanned her surroundings immediately and her breath was sharpingly caught in her throat. She wasn't prepared for it.

Of course she had been thinking about this even when she had sworn to forget him, sometimes even cursed him. She had wondered what would she say when the time comes that they would meet face to face but right now that it has finally happened, she was suddenly at a loss for words.

A thousand thoughts ran through her head but all she could do was simply look at him.

He had been watching her. He didn't really know what brought him here but he just suddenly found himself walking towards a nostalgic path. He had wondered and then he had succumbed to that nagging feeling that he would find something here.

It's just that, he wasn't really expecting it to be **her.**

He saw her watching him. Probably, she had a lot of questions going through that pink head of hers but he was adamant if he would have wanted her to speak or not. And yet he still took the necessary steps forward to reach and stand beside her on that bridge with the sun setting low.

He leaned forward and braced his forearms on the handrail where Sakura had been leaning forward too. He had come into terms that he had already done enough damage in the past and somehow, he couldn't really find the heart to play another round-about game of being a nasty piece of work in her life. Not when she was always on the verge of loosing her head off.

Yeah, didn't he just told himself way back when he had a conversation with Naruto that he was heartless and that he had no room for women? Yeah, screw that crap. It was all shit anyway.

They stood side by side each afraid of what the other might do. One unsure of what to say the other wishing that she hadn't come to the place. But nevertheless, they stayed like that for a while never admitting that somehow, they would find peace in each others presence.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6: Inevitable

**_AN: REVISED_**

**Hi! I understand that I've confused a lot of you guys and I'm sorry for that. However, it was actually meant to confuse you. Of course I could not state the obvious as early as now because by then the plot would be ruined. I'm introducing the characters little by little so abide with me if sometimes it perplexes you. Just like what **lacusclein4 **did. He/she (sorry it wasn't stated in your profile what your gender was) actually took the effort of commenting about the story and I was so glad for it. Thanks so much. **

**Oh well please excuse me for updating so late. You'd probably thout this story was on hiatus. I just had this writer's block. And it took me several months to get recovered. And then may I ask to be further excused from the foul languages that you are about to encounter as you scroll down. My apologies for everyone. So well, (clasped hands together) shall we begin?**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto

* * *

Chapter 6: **Inevitable**

The sound of male boots hitting the marbled floor echoed throughout the pristine hallway that was lit by immense fluorescent bulbs drowning the hallway with brilliance and yet too incandescently cold.

Two men were walking briskly passing the heavy ironed doors that lined endlessly along each hall. They were too preoccupied but the muffled voices coming from each door only fell on deaf ears among these two men.

"Did they find her?" a rather cold and unfeeling voice asked the older man who was wearing a crisp white coat that covered his forearms until the wrist and the lower hem ending on his knee.

"Yes sir. She was able to go back to her home. Apparently, we unsuccessfully terminated her", came the young doctor's bothered reply.

"I see. Dr. Kabuto, it was your job to terminate her. I specifically ordered you to do so. What pray tell went wrong?" this time the voice was clipped and emanated of a temper that was being held firmly.

Kabuto was no novice when it comes to dealing with higher authority but **this** particular authority was one thing that he could never get used to. So like any imbecile in Kabuto's shoes, he opted for the only answer that he could think of at that very particular moment—silence. His heart thudded like a million hooves have been there beating one rhythm. Wasn't **Fear**, in its own accord considered to be a horrible poison?

The sound of crystal bottles and cold steel instruments reverberated through the entire wall as it was being thrown here and there with no particular direction at all. Dr. Kabuto scurried towards the nearest table and hid his quivering body behind it afraid that at any moment's time he would be like the bottle or the instruments with his skull broken in half.

"The next time I see you and your sorry ass, Dr. Kabuto I will not hesitate to paint these fuckin' walls with your fuckin' brains! Do you understand me?!" the main said with a voice that shook with unconcealed wrath matching his temper that was forcing to come out and waiting to lash out on anyone nearby with the thought of hurting someone feeding his sadistic thirst for more bodily harm.

Dr. Kabuto with his poor unfortunate soul could only shiver in disgust while bobbing his head in agreement like some silly lap dog that he was. He hated to be like this. To be forced into submission just because of brute strength or sadistic tantrums but what was he supposed to do other than cower and hide like the gutter rat that he is?

He sloppily ran a hand through his face and noticed how cold his sweat was. _Shit! I need another dose of that coke_! He told himself as perspiration ran down his body causing his shirt to stick to his clammy skin. Sneaking another look from the table he snickered as he ran clumsily to the cabinet where his never ending supply of 'vitamins' was.

_Yeah…'vitamin' my sorry ass with coke. So what? I'm going to drown that bastard soon with so much dilemma he'd wish to his parent's grave he'd never been born!_ But then again in order to achieve that, he needed the younger brother's help or rather **presence **would be the right word. _Now if only he knew where 'crazy old nick' placed that shitty excuse for a brother was, then his life wouldn't be that miserable_—was Kabuto's last thoughts before he succumbed to waves of fraudulent euphoria.

* * *

Today was her day off from hospital work and no mission had been assigned to her yet or so she had been told by her mistress. It was for the sole purpose of giving her time to relax and unwind. The other reason was something that she had come into terms already finding nothing to be ashamed with. Today she was scheduled to meet with her psychiatrist or _shrink_ according to Ino.

That didn't bother her because no matter which way she looked at it, she was actually up for a lot of sessions with a shrink. Besides, Tsunade thinks it was important for her to see one and personally, it was high time she seeks help from a person who specializes it.

She was way past the stage of self-medication and frankly, if she continues with giving herself another roundabout of whatever medicine she thinks is good for her, she wouldn't be surprised if she would land in the nearest institution for drug abuse.

Sakura sighed as she thought about the mess that she was in. if she didn't know any better, it would be wise to listen to whatever was told to her but then again, she wouldn't be called _stubborn_ and _annoying_ for nothing. So yeah—she'd like to be a thorn in someone's ass nowadays and her psychiatrist was just so unlucky to be at the receiving end.

Pressing her index and middle finger on her temples she started to massage it in a circular motion. _Damn these headaches!_ She thought as she quickly padded towards her bathroom cabinet and with a troubled look swimming in her sea green eyes she scanned for the bottle that she knew would somehow relieve her from pain. She didn't want to be relying on it too much she was always afraid of being addicted over something but she had no choice.

Remembering the words written on her med prescription she quickly took one pill and chased it with a glass of tepid water from the sink. _To be taken as needed_—the words kept on flashing at the recess of her mind. Somehow, that didn't sit well with her. She had tried asking her psychiatrist about it for several times already but he would always shrug it off and with a sympathetic look on his face while she looked at her reflection on his eyeglasses he would tell her…

"_Dr. Haruno, I'm telling you this not as a colleague but as your physician…right now, I know what is best for you. You do know that it is unethical to deprive yourself from __**that**__ particular medicine when you yourself know that it is your only chance…as for now"._

Sakura sighed again as she sat on the foamed seat that was situated on her balcony. She was up for something new. Her life was such a drag. Everything was too…ordinary. "I want to change", she said to herself unconsciously knowing that it was being said more to convince herself that nothing was wrong with her even though that her so-called relapses were something she was always afraid of.

_Change…I want to change. I want to do something that I have never done before. Something that's simple and fulfilling. Something…anything. _And a thought came into her mind just as a small conspicuous smile grazed her soft lips.

_**If we are together I'm not sure**_

_**The smiles I've forgotten will return**_

_**Nor am I sure if my heart would skip a bit**_

_**Because sometimes**_

_**The heart gets tired from waiting**_

_**For something that was never meant to happen**_

****

* * *

****

She knew that one way or another they were bound to meet **again** but she never thought it would be at this such particular day and point in time. She was officially four years beyond twenty and with a life that was too ordinary and nowhere else to go. She knew she wanted something but there was a very big problem. How the hell was she supposed to have it or even find it for that matter when she didn't know what it was that she wanted in the first place?

"Talk about deep shit", she snorted at the thought alone after she had made the comment while she pushed the cart and stopped as she picked up the broccoli and examined it. After looking at it for a few seconds—without actually seeing it—she absent-mindedly threw it on the push cart and started to move on the other vegetable section when she noticed that somehow she couldn't find any tomatoes.

She needed it for the pasta that she had to make or Ino would kill her. She was in no hell going to let Ino burn her ears with Ino's incessant scolding—and to think of it that Ino was supposed to let her have her way since today is her birthday? Not bloody likely!

"Excuse me sir, do you know where I can find the tomatoes here?" she asked politely. The man turned around and what she saw froze her throat seemingly causing it to be lodged and glued together in her voice box.

She found herself face to face with a rather too familiar pair of deep onyx eyes and a ruggedly handsome face—"They're out of stock"—and _what do you know, the owner had a sexy baritone voice. _

With practiced sufficiency, Sakura was able to correct her moments-of-being-astounded within a heartbeat so smoothly that even the bearer of that familiar voice didn't notice that she was affected by the mere sight of him. With that fake smile back on her face, she turned to him giving him her full attention her beautiful emerald eyes sparkling with friendly acceptance of their predicament for she knew that he too would rather burn in hell than to be caught in an another awkward conversation.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were one of the vegetable clerks. My mistake," she said brightly and warmly. And yet he knew that it was too detached, no wonder he had one of his aristocratic eyebrows raised.

"You seem to have a lot there—" he said indicating about Sakura's push cart that was overflowing with assortment of groceries that were deemed to be used for that night's event as if he was asking about the weather. "—what's the occasion?" he asked but his eyes still had that bored look as if he was wishing to be somewhere else rather than talking about the _overflowing cart_ and its oddities.

"Someone's birthday is up and my friends and I wanted to make something. How have you been doing?" she asked while she reached for some carrots beside him that she had been eyeing at that moment. She knew it would work well with what she had in mind.

However, her innards were turning over and she was as nervous as hell when facing with Sasuke. How was she supposed to react around him? Nevertheless she opted with the friendly air of indifference hoping that he would be able to understand the subtle message she was sending him. She was until now confused with her feelings towards him—of that she was sure of.

Sasuke noted the black painted nails that was lightly gripping the handle of the cart and the same black painted nail on the opposite hand that was holding the packed carrot and that somehow surprised him for he knew it wasn't her character to well, like black. Or did she? It's just a nail color so why did he have to think too much about it? Or the fact that she had her hair loose not knowing that her simple appearance caused most of the men to second look?

He saw everything and read everything from the way she looked, the expression on her face, her voice, the intonation and even her movements. And he knew that she was a bit shocked to see him but she was able to dismiss it as if he was just some acquaintance from the past that she knew by name, whom she had exchanged a few words with here and there. Never mind that they had just the most awkward conversation in their entire life several weeks ago—and that somehow bothered him for unknown reasons which he had no intention of finding out or whatsoever.

"Who's birthday?" he asked not bothering to answer her second question. He swore he could've rolled his eyes heavenward. _Remind me why I'm still here?_ He asked himself and yet he still could not bring himself to move and walk away like how he intended it to be.

Seeing his discomfort, Sakura hid an apologetic smile before she turned to him and gave him her attention. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'm sure you have a lot of things to do other than having a chit chat about birthdays and tomatoes. Anyway, it was nice to see you again, Sasuke-san. Good day," she said inclining her head silently acknowledging his presence and everything about him with innate grace like a queen bestows to a commoner causing a part of her gossamer cherry hair to fall on her right shoulder and left.

* * *

He didn't bother to stop her nor did he concede to whatever she had said before she left. How could he when he somehow found it disturbing to be called Sasuke_-san _by her? Somehow his pride refused to have it and it was not unusual to see an Uchiha with his dark looks back in place. It wouldn't surprise anyone to see the nearest female to go through the nearest exit if she were to be blasted with that feral look.

But then again he did not expect for Sakura to fall on her knees and worship him like she used to when they were still children. Like him, she had outgrown all the things that would have reminded him of her twelve-year old self and her cheery disposition. Somehow, the last part was something he wished still remained and was part of her. Maybe it would have given him the chance to ridicule her and then it wouldn't be too awkward to have a conversation with her because by then it would seem to be just like before.

But…things change. If there was something in this world that was never constant it was this thing called **change**. Besides, with what he told her the last time they met, he couldn't really expect her to be like the little kid that constantly annoyed him. Somehow remembering their conversation by the bridge brought an all too unfamiliar emotion that gripped his heart...

"_Nice weather…isn't, it?" he asked after staring at the silent water flowing beneath the bridge. He looked at her water's reflection rather than at her face when he asked her. He was unsure of her reaction especially with all the things going through her._

_He watched the ghost of a smile touch her lips before she answered him "It sure is. How have you been doing, Sasuke-kun?"._

_He grunted a reply—the usual thing that he always does as if the thought alone of moving his throat muscles was too much of a nuisance. Again there was silence. He quickly found out that Sakura wasn't the kind of person who loved to start conversations anymore unlike the Sakura that he used to know._

"_And you? How have you been holding up?" he asked silently weighing the odds of raising that particular question. He watched as the young cherry-haired female slid a side-way glance towards him while the corner of her full lips turned upwards—a look that could not be mistaken as a smirk but was too soft to be mocking or condensing likewise. _

"_That's a rhetorical question and I have no wish to answer that. I think by now you already know why", she replied without scorn. Being said she finally looked at him and gave him a soft apologetic smile for being rude with her hair softly dancing in the wind while the cherry blossoms started to fall down in a likely ancient rhythm of their own._

_For once, Sasuke was caught in what seemed to be like a trance while looking at her. Her eyes held deep secrets that were bottled up inside with hurt seemingly more than she could've handled and for him—maybe. She was a sight to see like a beautiful woman-child who was probably hurt a thousand times; a misbegotten damsel with no chance of ever being saved from whatsoever barnacles of misfortune befalls her. She reminded him of a Gainsborough picture from a museum— ethereal but human, an enigma that draws him like a fire does to a moth._

_He quickly looked away his eyebrows drawn together with displeasure. But to what and to whom, to her or to himself? "I've heard that you went loony. Maybe you've finally lost your touch?" he sarcastically asked before he could've stopped himself and he mentally kicked himself for saying so because it was what he had strongly tried to evade from the start. _

_And he watched with regret when the smile from her face was suddenly wiped out and her mask of emotional detachment and indifference slipped in. The infamous fake-of-a-smile was back even before he could blink an eye "Seriously Sasuke you could've asked directly if that was your whole intention of being here. What now, you be wanting an autograph or a real demonstration of the ever famous 'sakura spells'? I'm sure you've heard that by now"._

"_Look, I don't—" and before Sasuke could've said something she cut him off with defensive words of her own. _

"—_don't care? Yeah I know that. Look Sasuke, we've already established that I'm annoying and that you don't care what the hell happens to me so the next time you feel the need to remind me what an ass you are, spare me the details. Okay? And stop behaving like there's something stuck in your banghole. You're not a child anymore", she said her green eyes snapping with loathe and what looked to be **annoyance** directed to him. _

_Sasuke would've loved to engage in a battle of words with her no matter how childish it was but somehow they got interrupted. However, he just didn't know whether it was a good one or not._

"_I've been looking all over for you. Where've you been?" a girl with glasses shoved on her face asked. She was a bit taller than Sakura with seemingly blatant womanly curves and black hair that ghosted a few inches way past her shoulders a sinister look glinted on her eyes. A possessive hand lay upon Sasuke's arm which never went unnoticed by Sakura. And by that alone, she already understood and deduced what she might be to Sasuke and vice versa._

"_I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Karin" he said apologetically but more of exasperation coated his reply._

_Sakura smiled that fraudulent smile of hers—and Sasuke by now had learned to hate it so much because it never allows him to see anything other than what she wanted him to see. Even her eyes held nothing but only coldness that must've equaled her emotions._

"_My apologies, miss", Sakura said addressing it to the other girl in front of her. _

"_Mr. Uchiha only stopped by to ask about how the things here in Konoha have been. I hope you enjoy your stay here and please do have some time to visit the wonderful places here in Konoha. A pleasant day to you both", she ended her short pleasantry with a bow like a practiced tourist she could've been before she took her leave. Leaving behind a flabbergasted Uchiha which she had managed to do so within the span of less than an hour and a confused Karin. _

_To be continued…_


End file.
